


Merry Christmas

by lancerblueforyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancerblueforyou/pseuds/lancerblueforyou
Summary: Harry说：“生日快乐，my hero.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> pwp

圣诞夜不仅仅是圣诞夜，从Harry第一次遇到Louis时，它就被赋予了不同的意义。他的Louis，他的小英雄，出生在圣诞节前一天。2010年的时候，五个小男孩初相识，互相询问过彼此的生日日期，只有Louis的最特别，而且他这个人对自己来说，也最特别。

他在Louis之前和不同的人谈过恋爱，有过约会，有男有女，他在柴郡那条小石桥下献出自己的初吻，刻下自己的“某某到此一游”的大名。然而，那些在遇到Louis之后统统显得黯然失色。18岁的男孩显得要比16岁的自己更幼稚，但是却又那么吸引人。

“除了吸引了我，也吸引了别人。”Harry发觉自己是那么爱吃醋且占有欲强的人，他想要Louis只是他一个人的。

Louis无论对他做什么过分亲密又色情的举动，他都心花怒放。他知道他只对自己这样做，他知道Louis也爱着自己。

他们爱彼此爱的难以忘怀——从这些年的经历来说，事实就是如此。

假期没有定闹钟，但是生活习惯非常良好的Harry早早就醒了过来。他几天前回到英国，和Louis耳鬓厮磨地缠绵了几日，即将迎来圣诞节。

很奇怪，他昨晚梦到了那些和Louis最肆无忌惮的过往。躺在床上稍微回味了一番，许多记忆又涌上心头，背后把自己紧紧搂在怀里的Louis仍旧睡得香甜，体温和心脏的跳动感通过肌肤传递到自己的神经末梢，简直如同回到了公主公园。

圣诞节不重要，重要的是今天是24号，是Louis29岁的生日，一大早推特的网友就把他男人的大名刷上了趋势，甚至发出了他在2010年的时候给Louis发的推特祝福，竟然已经过去10年了，真是不可思议。

Little spoon轻轻拨开他男人的臂弯，轻手轻脚地下了床，不打算把他给吵醒。Harry的脖颈、全身都布满了殷红的吻痕，他感觉自从回来就没怎么离开过那张床，衣服在回到家那天脱了之后就都没再穿上过——两人都是。每天均是黏黏腻腻地贴在一起做爱、看电影、睡觉，在家四处走动也毫无遮拦地一丝不挂。

Harry今天要准备给Louis做一个蛋糕，他直接拿过围裙就套在光裸的身上，打开冰箱拿出几个鸡蛋，打在碗里，然后准备加热黄油，柜子里的低筋面粉是Lottie之前拿过来的，Louis到现在都还不能胜任厨房的的琐事，所以这显然是Lottie知道他要回家，特意给送的。

黄油的香味已经蔓延到了整个屋子中，Harry专心地分离着蛋黄和蛋清，没有注意到Louis已经站在身后看了他多时。直到Louis从身后搂住了他，他才回过神来，把手中的蛋黄倒进低筋面粉里。

Louis迷恋地吻着Harry的蝴蝶骨，脚步跟随着Harry从吧台前一直挪到烤箱那边，贴着不分开。

按下烤箱定时后，Harry转过身抓住Louis在他身上游走的手，轻轻地吻了吻他的手背，Louis的指尖萦绕着一股香烟的味道，然而Harry回来后他的烟瘾已经没有那么大了。两人说话都像是在说悄悄话一样，温柔粘腻，缠绵悱恻，比客厅壁炉的火光还要温柔。

“不再睡会儿吗？”

Louis撩着Harry的围裙系带，笑道：“想你。”

Harry瞬间笑得酒窝深陷，明明他们这几天几乎没有离开过彼此视线范围几分钟，但是却腻的让人头脑昏沉，只想沉溺更深，无从自拔。

Harry身下已经把围裙顶起，相比十年前，他现在的尺寸实在是太惊人了，如果他穿的是一条女高中生那种格子短裙，阴茎的尖端恐怕早就顶得露出来。Louis把Harry推攘到吧台边，抵住。他把手伸到Harry股间，抚摸又轻蹭，引得Harry呻吟出声来。

这几天他们没少做，Harry很容易就被勾起了欲火，他挺着身子想要用自己的阴茎去蹭Louis的，却被Louis制止，“不许碰，我今天不允许你碰它。”

Harry从善如流，乖乖把手搭到Louis的肩膀上，等着Louis下一步动作。

Louis让他转过身去，背对着自己。窗外是一片银装素裹，大雪已经连下了十几个小时，到现在还在徐徐飘着，美丽至极。Louis从旁边装有奶油的不锈钢盆里用手指沾出奶油，抹在了Harry的股间，揉弄着被操的有些红肿的褶皱。

Harry意识到了Louis在干什么，想要制止他，却被Louis将手按在了吧台上，不容反抗。他又沾了些奶油出来涂抹包裹在自己的阴茎上，用渐硬的柱身拍打Harry臀部的软肉和中间的肉穴。

插入的时候毫无阻力，奶油的香味钻入彼此的鼻息，Harry被这般丝滑的触感爽的连连呻吟，音调像是欲拒还迎一样牵着Louis抽送的节奏，尾音拖得人心尖发颤。

Louis对他的身体实在是太熟悉了，不消刻意去寻找，向上某个角度稍稍用力，就能让他膝盖发软。前列腺的摩擦使他周身过电一样酥酥麻麻，前端流出透明的前列腺液来。

Harry求饶道：“不要，那里不要...我感觉快射了...”

Louis将手探到围裙底下，轻轻捏住Harry的龟头，堵住前端，甚至还恶劣地弹了弹，告诉他：“不，我不会让你那么快射的。”他把沾了奶油和Harry前列腺液的手指放到Harry的唇上，Harry乖巧地张开嘴，伸出舌头把Louis的手指舔干净。

“你会讨厌自己的味道吗，baby？”Louis咬着Harry的耳垂，气息吐在敏感的脖颈间。

Harry说不上来，一直以来，只要是Louis，他都会无条件接受。Louis压住他的腰，让他把屁股翘起来，狠狠地顶入，深到Harry不禁蜷缩起脚趾，整个人快要站不住。

“唔唔......Daddy，太厉害了，真的快控制不住了...”

Harry第一次在做爱中喊他Daddy，是在差不多2013年的时候，分分合合，劈头盖脸的公关，无休无止的冷战争吵，每次做完Harry都会难过得掉眼泪，眼角和鼻尖委屈得发红。而Louis每次心疼得力不从心的时候，却只能独自走到阳台上抽完一支烟，吹着不通人类七情六欲的夜风，突兀地把自己与黑夜融为一体。

而现在Harry喊的这声“daddy”味道与那时大相径庭，既带着撒娇的意味，又带着求饶的试探。可Louis现在已经是齐肩的长发，疫情封锁期间他几乎没有出过门，不打算剪短。此时这声daddy听在他耳朵里，简直触发了他对Harry某种恶趣逗弄的欲望。

他抱着Harry像是抱着一个孩童一样，以双腿大张把尿似的姿势把他从吧台抱到客厅的地毯上，壁炉里烧着温暖而旺盛的火，那火焰同时烧到了两人发亮的瞳孔中，摇曳起舞。

Louis不知从哪里拿来一枚连着猫尾巴的肛塞以及一个粉红色的跳蛋，他把跳蛋塞进Harry濡湿的后穴里，震动声立即被阻隔在他的身体内，紧接着他把猫尾肛塞一并塞了进去，于是Harry的后庭现在正挂着一根连着控制器的粉红色细线，还有一簇毛茸茸会摆动的猫尾巴。

Harry愣愣地看着Louis把玩控制器调节挡位，抵在前列腺处振动的跳蛋时震时停，他整个人便瘫软如泥地倒在了Louis怀里。

Louis背靠着放在地毯上的靠垫，把Harry像小猫一样抱在怀中，双腿张开给予Harry足够的空间来将整个身子依偎于自己，他不停地往Louis锁骨与脖颈间撺蹭，甚至用嘴含住Louis的长发，像猫咪之间舔毛一样将Louis的发梢舔的湿润粘在一起。

Louis给Harry的睾丸挂上一串铃铛，随着Harry胡乱蹭的动作起伏，铃铛在两人腿间叮铃作响，Harry眼角泛着泪对Louis说：“我想要你......想要你...”

Louis捏过Harry的双颊，迫使他嘟起嘴唇来，说：“学猫叫给我听，然后说，你永远爱我。”

Harry软糯的声音便颤颤悠悠地发出：“喵...喵”

Louis从来没有，从来、没有直面过这样诱人的Harry，他一时怔在了当场。

可Harry以为是自己叫的太小声、太少了，他又喵喵地吟了几声，期待Louis的反应。Louis眼神燃着熊熊欲火，他伸出舌头反复舔吻着Harry嘟起的嘴唇，怎么吮吸都不够一样。

脸颊被Louis捏住，在说出那句“我永远爱你”时，口齿不清，却又可爱至极，嘴唇上甚至泛着来不及吞咽下去的唾液的光泽，Louis忍无可忍地缴械投降，低声一句“fuck”同时把肛塞拔了出来，Harry顿时感到一阵空虚难耐，哭腔从嘴角溢出。

Louis并不打算把跳蛋一起拿出来，他让Harry背贴着自己的胸膛，叠在自己身上进入。Harry硬的发紧，腿间的铃铛随着上下律动发出悦耳的叮当声来，越来越快，越来越快。

“Harry，别夹得那么紧，太紧了。”Louis感觉到甬道正一收一缩，吸得他欲仙欲死，可Harry也被他顶得神智飘忽，临近顶峰了。

Harry没管Louis射在他体内的精液，他在高潮后又像刚才那样如一只小猫般缠在Louis的怀里不撒手，他静静享受着精液流出后穴挂在腿间的肮脏又幸福的感觉，幻想自己也许该怀孕。

怀孕。

Louis说他待会儿会去打开一袋新的奶油的，Harry埋在他胸膛那句“IT IS WHAT IT IS”上说随便。他们打开电视又放了一遍《恋恋笔记本》。

......

“If you are a bird,i’m a bird.”

Harry说：“生日快乐，my hero.”


End file.
